Possessive
by Yuuki Igarashi
Summary: " Jatuhkan pedangmu dan jadilah istriku." " Kau ingin mengambil Cawan Suci dariku.. untuk alasan yang tak masuk akal seperti itu! " Cinta yang membuat Gilgamesh melakukan apapun, untuk Saber. " Maaf, dan terimakasih atas segalanya." " Akan ku tunggu saat itu, Gil."/warning: typo bejibun, ide pasaran, first story, please RnR no flame. Onegai.
1. Chapter 1

Possessive

.

.

.

**Fate Zero/Stay night by Type-Moon & Datto Nishiwaki**

**Story by Yuuki Igarashi**

Warning : typo yang bertebaran,OOC, bikin mual2, beser, katarak, pengen muntah, nangis darah, sakit kepala, dll.

P.S : first story

P.P.S : apabila tidak senang Yuuki mohon

dengan sangat tekan tombol BACK segera. !

Plot : Fate Zero apisode 24.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolog **

" Cawan Suci itu… milikku! "

.

.

" Saber.

Bahkan saat kau mengkhayal dan merangkak di tanah,

Kau tetap saja wanita yang cantik."

.

.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Saber. "

" Archer. "

.

.

" Kurasa kau benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona-nya. Nee~ ….r "

" Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak berdasar seperti itu! Memang siapa yang akan jatuh dalam pelukkan orang gila seperti itu? "

.

.

" Aku terlalu lelah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, …..r "

" Maaf, dan terimakasih atas segalanya. "

.

.

" Jika aku tidak dapat memiliki kali ini, maka di waktu yang akan dating akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku, dan tidak akan kulepaskan hingga aku mati. "

.

" Akan ku tunggu saat itu, Gil. "


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama, Yuuki ingin minta maaf kepada para Reader-sama yang kurang puas sama spoiler kemaren. Soal pendeknya dan ke-gaje-annya, gomennasai Minna-sama, *bow*

Karena Yuuki masihlah Author Newbie, jadi mohon saran dan kritik yang mendukung, *angelic smile* dan buat **Rozen91**-**san **makasih banyak atas reviewnya, itu sangat membantu Yuuki buat makin semangat.

Oh, iya. Yuuki juga minta maaf karena summary kemaren amburadul, sekarang sudah Yuuki perbaiki. Semoga sudah sesuai.

Baiklah, tidak usah berbasa-basi, silahkan dinikmati. #emang makanan#

Possessive

.

.

.

**Fate Zero Disclaimer Type-Moon & Datto Nishiwaki**

**Story by Yuuki Igarashi**

Warning : fic abal, typo yang bertebaran, OOC, bikin mual2, beser, katarak, pengen muntah, nangis darah, sakit kepala, insomnia, anemia, dll.

P.S : first story

P.P.S : apabila tidak senang Yuuki mohon dengan sangat, tekan tombol BACK segera! Karena Yuuki sudah mengingatkan, mohon jangan terlalu pedas kalau mau nge- **Flame!**

Plot : Fate Zero apisode 24-25, tapi seterusnya ciptaan Yuuki, Teehee.

**Summary : **bagaimana bila banjir lava juga membuat Archer menghilang? Dan bereinkarnasi bersama dengan para chara dari Fate Zero lainnya? Dan masih memiliki ingatan jiwa terdahulu mereka, lantas apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah perasaan Archer terhadap Saber masih tetap sama, ataukah berubah?

**Chara **: Yuuki banyak ngambil chara dari Fate Zero, dan beberapa dari Fate/stay night.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

**Someone .POV**

Tik Tik Tik

Suara detikkan jam yang menggema, membuat sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan kuning seakan hidup. Terlihat seorang pemuda atau pria(?) dengan rambut keemasan dan bermata Ruby terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Mimpi itu lagi." Gumam pria itu.

" Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini." Keluhnya sambil memijat dahi, mencoba merilekskan diri.

Pria itu bingung dengan mimpi yang di alaminya akhir-akhir ini, mimpi yang selalu sama, dengan awal dan akhir yang sama, namun ketika ia terbangun, hanya ingatan samar dari mimpi itu yang dapat di ingatnya. Dan mimpi yang baru saja berakhir adalah mimpi yang ketiga dalam satu minggu ini. Mimpi itu seakan bercerita tentang kejadian yang pernah di alaminya, namun dia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukkan pada pintu ganda kamarnya membuatnya tersadar bahwa hari menjelang siang,

" Masuk ", ucapnya, sebagai sebuah persetujuan akan keberadaan seseorang dari balik pintu.

" Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap. Anda telah di tunggu oleh Kirei-sama " ucap seorang Maid setelah membuka pintu kamar pria itu.

" Hn, kau boleh pergi " ucap pria itu, sebut saja Gilgamesh.

Maid itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Gilgamesh bangkit dari king size bednya, dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Tidak sampai 20 menit ia telah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke lantai 1, di mana seseorang terlihat menunggu kedatangannya dengan sabar.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut coklat gelap, duduk dengan santai sambil membaca koran, dan menyuruput sedikit kopi panasnya. Pria itu mendengar suara tarikan kursi tepat di depannya, seolah tidak terganggu ia hanya melipat korannya, dan meletakkannya disamping makanan yang ada di depannya.

" Sudah mengunggu, Mongrel? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih dapat tetap menunggu. Hm, seharusnya aku lebih lama bersiap tadi ". Ucap Gilgamesh dengan nada santai namun sarat akan ejekan.

" Meskipun aku Mongrel, aku tetaplah kakak sepupumu Gilgamesh ". Jawab pria itu santai, sebut saja Kirei, Kotomine Kirei kakak sepupu jauh Gilgamesh.

" Sepupu Jauh. " jawab Gilgamesh dengan penekanan.

" Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku tetaplah lebih tua darimu, Gilgamesh " ucap Kirei sambil mulai menyuapkan Beff stew kedalam mulutnya.

" Huh " Gilgamesh hanya membuang muka sambil meminum juice jeruknya.

Setengah jam hanya berlalu dengan keheningan sambil di iringi oleh suara dentingan sendok dan piring. Ketika secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara tapak kaki yang menggema di kediaman Gilgamesh Calsed.

Brak ...

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa membuat keheningan yang melanda menjadi tak berarti. Terlihat di penghujung ruang makan, berdiri dengan kokoh seorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman, dengan panjang yang mencapai petengahan punggung dan di ikat menjadi twin-tail dihias dengan pita hitam dan mata biru laut, berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tohsaka Rin, kerabat Gilgamesh yang merupakan putri tertua dari Tohsaka Tokiomi yang meninggal 4 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat, calon kepala keluarga Tohsaka. Dan juga keponakan Kirei.

" Ohayou, minna. Apa kalian sudah siap dengan kegiatan hari ini? " suara lantang dari Rin menggema di ruang makan. Namun sepertinya Gilgamesh dan Kirei sama sekali tidak terganggu, dan masih melanjutkan sarapan mereka seakan tidak ada pengganggu di sana.

Karena kesal di acuhkan oleh kerabatnya sendiri, Rin masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Dia berdiri di antara pamannya dan kakak sepupunya itu. Dan dengan cepat mengambil sendok kedua orang itu.

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Princess Mongrel? Serahkan sendok itu padaku! Dan segeralah pergi dari sini, kau mengganggu ketenangan pagi hariku! " ucapan Gilgamesh yang sarat akan emosi dan pengusiran seakan tidak di anggap oleh Rin sama sekali. Sedangkan Kirei hanya menatap malas Rin.

" Oh ayolah, Gil-nii. Apa kau tidak merindukkan Adik Sepupumu yang manis ini? " Tanya Rin dengan penuh senyum pada Gilgamesh.

Kesal karena sarapan paginya di ganggu oleh pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting, Gigamesh berdiri dari duduknya dan merebut sendoknya dari tangan Rin. Dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa menjawab perkataan Rin.

" Rin, bisa kau kembalikan sendok paman? " Tanya Kirei dengan wajah datar sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Rin.

" Uh, kalian tidak menyenangkan. Huh ." keluh Rin sambil mengembalikan sendok Kirei.

" Rin-nee, tidak baik mengganggu acara makan Gil-nii-sama dan Kirei-oji-san. " suara dari gadis lain terdengar dari pintu yang terbuka di iringi dengan suara langkah kaki. Seorang gadis yang memiliki raut wajah yang hampir sama dengan Rin, mencoba untuk menasehati kakaknya itu. Gadis muda dengan rambut di bawah bahu, dengan warna coklat kehitaman, dan warna mata hijau giok-gelap. Tohsaka Sakura, adik dari Tohsaka Rin, putri termuda keluarga Tohsaka.

" huh. Seharusnya kau meniru Neko-Neko. Aku bahkan masih tak bisa percaya mengapa orang tua itu lebih memilihmu daripada Neko-Neko untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Tohsaka. " ucap Gilgamesh setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, dan memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Rin.

" Hey, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, King Mongrel? " ucap Rin dengan kekesalan yang kentara.

" Apa? Berani sekali kau menyebutku Mongrel! Kau Mongrel. " jawab Gilgamesh dengan emosi yang meluap karena di panggil dengan Mongrel, padahal dia sendiri sering menyebut orang Mongrel(?).

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Gil-nii, apa kau tahu kau mulai memanggilku Mogrel sejak usiaku 12 tahun. " jelas Rin dengan kesal.

" Well, menurutku kau memang pantas dipanggil dengan Mongrel. Princess Mongrel lebih tepatnya. " ejek Gilgamesh dengan seringai, sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan bangga.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau tidak memanggilnya Mongrel, seperti kau memanggilku dan Kirei-oji-san." Tanya Rin.

" Sakura memang Mongrel, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit lebih baik daripada Princess Mongrel macam kau. Jadi aku memanggilnya Neko-Neko. " jelas Gilgamesh.

" A-Ap-Apa? Itu tidak adil - tidak adil - tidak adil! " bantah Rin penuh kekesalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk membahas mengenai Mongrel, kedua orang lainnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Sakura sibuk dengan teh susu yang di sediakan oleh Maid, sedangkan Kirei kembali di sibukkan dengan korannya.

" hah hah hah " suara nafas tersengal menyadarkan Sakura bahwa perdebatan tidak penting di pagi hari baru saja usai. Ia yang merasa kasihan akan Kakaknya yang kelelahan menawarkan the yang sama dengannya. Namu Rin mengatakan dia ingin teh biasa, sedangkan Gilgamesh menghabiskan juice jeruk nya.

.

.

.

Tak

Bunyi anak panah yang menancap pada papan target menggema di sebuah Dojo. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut keemasan baru saja menembakkan anak panah itu.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Rin melihatnya dengan senyum kecil dari balik pintu masuk Dojo.

" Seperti yang di harapkan dari Gil-nii, kau memang tidak salah bila di juluki The Archer, Gilgamesh Calsed. " puji Rin.

" …. "

Merasa tidak ada jawaban seperti biasanya membuat Rin bingung, dan mencoba mendekati Kakak Sepupunya itu. Dan yang di dapatnya adalah pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat. Yaitu, pandangan kosong pada wajah Gilgamesh.

" Gil-nii kenapa? " Tanya Rin dengan nada cemas, walaupun dirinya dan Gil jarang sekali akur. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah keluarga.

" Rin, kenapa mereka menjuluki ku The Archer? " pertanyaan tak terduga yang dilontarkan oleh Gil membuat Rin makin kebingungan, ditambah Gilgamesh sangat jarang memanggil namanya dengan benar.

" Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Gil-nii menjadi pemenang lomba memanah tingkat Nasional 3 tahun berturut-turut. Dan akurasi tembakan Nii-san sangat jarang meleset, karena itulah banyak orang yang mulai menjuluki Nii-san dengan sebutan Archer. " jelas Rin.

" Hmm " gumam Gilgamesh, masih tetap dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

" Saber. Kita sudah hamper sampai. " ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut keemasan.

" Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai di Jepang ya? " gumam seorang wanita berambut keemasan sepanjang punggung yang diurai, dan di hiasi oleh topi pantai putih dengan pita hitam.

" Apa aku akan menemukan orang itu di sini? " gumamnya lagi. Sambil melihat kearah luar sendela pesawat terbang yang sedang di naikinya.

Side Author :

Yuuki minta maaf sekali, kalau pendek. *dogeza

Soalnya gak ada kata yang keluar, ): padahal ide mengalir. Writer Block sialan #ninju bantal


End file.
